The Battle
by sandman1234
Summary: Chase has an internal battle before he does something terrible. I don't own anything ... well the show at least. I don't own the show.
1. The Beginning of The End

Chase has been unhappy for a while, constantly being picked on by his brother and sister. He can't live like this anymore. He has finally decided that it's time. He lays on his bed in the dark. His room only lit by the bright moon outside. The brown haired boy lies peacefully but, on the inside he is battling himself. _Should I do this?_ He asks himself.

 _No you're worth it! They do love you! People do love you! You're not alone!_ Says a little voice in his head. HE rolls over on his side and looks out the window to the brightly lit night sky. _It is so peaceful outside. Quite._ He thinks to himself. _Am I really worth it? Does anyone really care about me… my life?_

 _No! You can't back out now!_ Says a smaller voice in his head. He secretly knows that the voice is right but, he doesn't want to admit it. He wonders what it will feel like to die. If it will hurt. He starts to think about what will happen after he is gone. _NO ONE WILL CARE!_ Screams the voice from before but louder this time. He continues to fight the voice. He isn't sure if he really wants to die but, he knows deep down that he can't back down now. It hurts him to be here now. _You know everyone hates you!_ Screams the voice.

 _NO! Someone has to love me. Bree, Leo, Tasha, anyone?_ He thinks to himself. Soon he stops arguing with the voice. He tries to fight the sleep off but fails.

The following day he writes notes to anyone who he thinks that cares about him at least a little. When He finishes he gets up and walks out of the lab to the bathroom. In the bathroom he pulls out a blade. The blade is shiny and cold. He brings it up to his face and looks at it for a moment not sure if he can do it. He knows what he must do but, he can't. He brings his right arm up and puts the blade to his wrist. He slowly begins to apply pressure and pull the blade across his wrist. Blood starts to pour out of the wound. He quickly does the same thing to the other wrist and soon he loses all conciseness. 


	2. The Body

The Body

(Bree's P.O.V.)

What was that loud thud I just heard? I wonder where it came from? Who's in the house? It's just Chase and I. "CHASE!" I call out for him but no one answers. I quickly speed through the house to find him. First I check upstairs but I don't find him. Where could he be? The Lab! I run to the lab but he's not there. I run to the bathroom and try to open the door but there's something blocking it. I push it with all of my strength and slowly the door starts to open. I can see a pool of blood around a body.

Chase lays there, not moving. I scream and it echoes. I drop to my knees and, pull his head into my lap. He is still warm and I can see the slight rise and fall of his chest. I know what I must do. I pull my phone out of my pocket and start to dial 911. The tears come and, I try to stop them but I can't. Chase could die.

"Hello?" Says a feminine voice.

"Yes. My brother tried to commit suicide." I say, my voice shaking.

"I will send someone to help you right away." She hangs up the phone.

"Chase…. Chase you have to stay with me. Please don't leave me." I sob.

The ambulance was there within a couple of minutes. It took Chase and I to the hospital. I cried the whole way there. I called everyone and told them everything. I can't believe that he did this to himself. I know he was going through a lot but I didn't think that he would do this. They made me stay in the waiting room but, I didn't want to leave his side.

Adam took it harder than any of us. He kept saying sorry but, it can't. It won't fix this. The Doctor busts into the waiting room and says that he will be fine but they need to keep him here. I don't believe that we will ever be the same again.

 **I hope you guys like it. This is one of my first stories so please be nice. It is hard to update this right now because of personal stuff (Becoming Goth). Thanks. Please review. Takk Fyrir... Thank you. :D**


	3. The Awakening

The Awakening

(Chase)

I slowly open my eyes and, squint from the brightness of the lights. My eyes slowly adjust. _What happened? Where am I?_ Then everything that happened hits me like a punch to the gut. I wince. _Who found me?_ I remember hearing Bree's voice I could tell she was sobbing but then, there is nothing. I know that I'll never get the chance to do it again but, I don't care. I will find a way to end my pain. My eyes adjust to the light and, I look around the room. There is a heart-rate monitor on my left and a chair on my right Adam is asleep in the chair. The door opens and Leo walks in carrying a small bag of chips.

"CHASE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He yells. _Great now he's ruined it._ Adam jumps a little when Leo screams. I giggle.

"I'm-" Adam starts "Look, Adam, I know that you never meant any of it but, it still hurt me," I say. I feel a lump in my throat and I try to hold back my tears but, I can't. The tears are warm and move down my face quickly. Adam starts to cry too. "I am so sorry Chase. I didn't want it to get this far but, it did and this happened." He sobs. He hugs me tightly. I fight the hug at first but, soon I embrace it. His body gives me warmth. Leo walks over and hugs Adam and me.

Mr. Davenport and Bree walk in on the massive hug. "Hey! What's happening!" yells. "Chase is awake!" Leo says gleefully.

"OH." He says as he walks over to me. He embraces all of us in a hug and Bree soon joins. Within a couple of minutes, I'm enveloped by people's arms and torsos. It feels weird. No one has ever paid this much attention to me. _Did they really care after all?_ I ask myself. No, they couldn't have. No one would have cared but, if that isn't true then why am I in this love fest.

They released me from the hospital exactly two days after I came to. It doesn't matter, though. I will still be closely monitored by everyone. They won't allow me to be alone anymore. I have to share a room with Leo now. I understand why they don't trust me but, they never will again. They make sure that I'm doing okay all the time now. It is my fate. I've learned many things from this. Life isn't something to be thrown away and no matter how alone you feel you aren't alone. People truly do care about me and to know that it is priceless.


End file.
